Act II: Episode 1: The Ghost vs. the Banshee/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act II: Episode 1 of The Search for Rarity, The Ghost vs. the Banshee. Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken David "Hesh" Walker John Reese Ben Tennyson Mike Harper Elias T. Walker Sergeant Foley Koji Minamoto Princess Luna David "Section" Mason Order of the Just *Brotherhood of Steel *Alex Mason (Flashback) Villains Flying Dutchman Banshee (Fable) Transcript (The episode begins at the Republic fleet between Tython and Coruscant) Hesh: ''(Narration)'' Three months ago, Princess Celestia told us that Rarity, the holder of the Element of Generosity, has been unusually AWOL for two months prior, it's been five now. I was helping the Republic fleet under my father's orders. Now, I find myself going back home to meet with my 142 teammates and get them to our ship, the Ebon Hawk. USS Valkyrie, Off the East Coast of Equestria November 2, 2013 (Section and Mustang meet with Ben, Harper, and Sgt. Foley to discuss their next plan of attack) Mustang: Commander on deck! Section: Thanks, McCracken. (To everyone else) Alright, you three. As you all know, McCracken and I have been planning our methods to make it to Requiem before Lucien does. So he'll be leading this one. Ben: You're not coming? Section: No. Twilight needs my help to look into the history of Requiem. I need to remain on the ship for it. Harper: ''The part that I'' don't get, Section; is why did you pick the Lance Corporal to lead us? I mean, why can't you let ''me ''lead the pack. Section: ''Few reasons. For one; he was promoted to Sergeant just last week. Two; his survival skills in Sierra Leone lead us to eliminate at least one of the Coalition's head officers. And three; he knows more about Lucien than we do, causing him to become the new Hero of Strength. He has his own D-Tector now.'' Mustang: ''That's right. It's Sergeant James "Mustang" McCracken now. When I heard Lucien's voice on Robotnik's communicator before I shot the latter, I told myself to warn the Republic. If we don't get Rarity and Sergeant Woods back, we're done!'' Section: ''Seems like you got this under control, Mustang. I'll let you brief them.'' (Section leaves, Harper sighs) Mustang: ''Something wrong, Harper?'' Harper: ''No. It's just that you leading, (sigh) how old are you, 15?'' Mustang: ''Few years off, 18. Man, if Section or Celestia didn't trust me, I would expect any promotion to Sergeant or squad leader. Now if that's all, I need to brief you guys.'' Foley: ''We're listening.'' Mustang: ''Okay. (Activates map) Alright. I know that this shit is crazy, but we're going to Wraithmarsh.'' Ben: ''Enemy territory.'' Mustang: ''Exactly. We need to sync up with two of our operatives; David Walker or Hesh as he ''likes to be called, and John Reese, a guy who aims to stop a crime before it happens along with his partner Finch. Hesh will take us to the Ebon Hawk. HOWEVER, it's in Bloodstone, a capital of a Coalition State. Once there, we will meet with Reaver. Ben:'' Reaver?'' Mustang: A pirate and the Hero of Skill. That means he's my companion along with Sparrow and my legal guardian, Garth. There's also.. a fifth hero. I don't know who that is yet. Harper: ''You mean the Hero of Darkness.'' Mustang: ''Yes. Now that's all I have for ya. It's time we loaded out.'' (The rest leave while Mustang is flagged down by Elias Walker, leader of Ghosts) Elias: Mustang! Mustang: ''Elias. Something up?'' Elias:'' Hesh called back. He's five hours out.'' Mustang: ''Tell him that we're loading out now.'' (Mustang leaves) "The Ghost vs. the Banshee" Ruins of Oakvale, Wraithmarsh, Coalition Territory. Sergeant James McCracken//Mustang Task Force 142 November 2, 2013 (Mustang, Ben, Harper, and Foley are seen scanning their environment) Mustang: Be careful everyone. Wraithmarsh is highly unpredictable. We've already had to fend ourselves from hollow men. (The team continues to move along. They then arrive at the ruins of Oakvale) Harper: ''Wow. Would you look at that. Looks like this used to be a whole town.'' Mustang: ''It was.'' Ben: ''This is Oakvale... what's left of it, anyway. Gwen, Kevin, and I were here once to find Nightmare Rarity.'' Foley:'' When was it destroyed?'' Ben: ''Hard to say. It was destroyed by a dark force known as the Shadow Court.'' Mustang: ''Reaver made a deal with them in order to achieve immortality. And that was years before Sparrow recruited him as the Hero of Skill. We should keep moving. This place is bumming me out.'' (The team arrived at what used to be the docks) Mustang: ''Wait a minute. We weren't supposed to go this way.'' Ben: ''Well, there was a ship over there.'' (Ben and the rest went to investigate the ship while Mustang stayed behind. Then Hesh and Reese arrive) Hesh: ''Mustang!'' Mustang: ''I thought you two were going to be at the exit of this desolate hellhole.'' Reese: ''Finch told us to come looking for you when you didn't show up.'' Mustang: ''We were attacked by Hollow men. Those freaks creep me out.'' (Hesh and Reese looks at the ship) Hesh: ''Dutchman's Ship?'' Mustang: ''Yup. I'm not getting involved.'' (Ben and Harper walks up to the front door of the captain's cabin) Ben: ''Hey! Whoever's in there, clean this place up or I'm kicking your butt!!!!'' Foley: ''Why the hell are you doing that, Tennyson?! No living thing's within miles of this trash heap!!'' Harper: Fuck it, Foley! Mustang: ''(Over com link) Are you assholes stupid?! GET OUT OF THERE!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH!!!!!!'' (Harper and Ben knocking repeatedly. The Flying Dutchman appears) Flying Dutchman: ''DAHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHH WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!'' (Ben, Harper, and Foley tense up) Reese: ''Looks like they ignored you.'' Mustang: ''Welp, they're fucked.'' Flying Dutchman: ''I am the Flying Dutchman!'' Ben: ''Yeah. I know who you are. You're that ghost that tried to take our souls last Halloween.'' Flying Dutchman: ''That was actually two days ago.'' Ben: ''Whatever.'' Flying Dutchman:'' Well that doesn't matter. You scallywags have boarded me ship uninvited, be worse than sassing me. And the rules are is that you are to become a member of me ghostly crew forever, and.. uh.. ever!'' Mustang: ''Don't say I didn't warn you, dumbasses!'' Flying Dutchman:'' What he said. I overheard that landlubber saying that he wasn't setting foot on me ship. He's apparently smarter than all of ye.'' (A bullet zips by the Dutchman) Flying Dutchman: ''WHO DID THAT?!!!'' Hesh: ''I did! Got a problem?!'' Ben: ''I'm with ya, Hesh. Wait. Hesh?'' Hesh: ''Never mind! Fire up that watch of yours!'' (Ben slaps the Omnitrix and becomes Gravattack) Gravattack: ''It's on!'' (Foley and Harper agree) Mustang: ''AW HELL NO!!!! They're disobeying my direct orders!!!'' Reese: ''What's Hesh doing over there?'' Mustang: ''(Over com link) Ben, Hesh, all of you! Disengage, say again, DISENGAGE NOW!!! '' Harper: And let this guy keep us captive?! NO! Mustang: ''You don't understand, Harper! This action will cause a serious darkness build up! You're pissing off a spirit! Such will guarantee us to be attacked by a Banshee!'' Hesh: ''Whatever that is!'' Flying Dutchman: ''THAT'S ENOUGH!!!'' (The scene becomes awkwardly quiet and the wind completely dies down) Hesh: ''Something doesn't feel right.'' (The wind starts to pick back up, but much gustier) Mustang:'' What did you guys do?'' (The wind starts blowing at gale force. The Omnitrix times out) Ben: ''What's going on?! (to the Dutchman) Did YOU cause this?!'' Flying Dutchman: ''You scallywags caused all this, not me! You have a much bigger problem now!'' (The Dutchman teleports Ben and the rest off of his ship and departs. A Banshee then appears) Ben:'' No.'' Harper:'' What the fuck is that thing?!'' Mustang:'' A Banshee! They're souls of women that gave into darkness due to the greed of others and were treated like shit! Their screams fill you with horrors from the past in order to demoralize you! Don't give in to it!'' (The Banshee screams and demoralized everyone excluding Mustang) Mustang: (thinking) Come on, James! Don't give in! (Hears horrors of his mother's death) No! My mother doesn't hate me! PLEASE NO! (Mustang falls to his knees. Before the Banshee could finish him off, someone attacks it) Lobomon: ''LOBO KENDO!!!'' (The Banshee is then destroyed. The team gets up. Luna, Alex Mason, and the Brotherhood of Steel arrive. Lobomon then de-Digivolves back into Koji) Harper: ''Hey. Thanks for the help.'' (Luna, Koji, and Mason just ignore) Harper: ''I said thank you.'' (They continue to ignore) Ben: Seriously?! Could you at least... (A Brotherhood Paladin stops Ben's path) Ben: What? What's the problem? Princess Luna: ''(Booming voice) YOU FOUR ARE THY GROUP THAT HAS PROVOKED THY BANSHEE TO ATTACK YOU!!!'' Ben: ''(covering his ears) In English please. And not too loud!'' Koji:'' She's saying that you guys were carelessly acting stupid towards the Flying Dutchman and challenging him to fight you! Either that or you attacked him deliberately. Which one was it?'' (No answer) Koji: ''Well?!'' Mustang: ''(To Ben, Harper, Hesh, and Foley) If you guys don't want me to arrest you all for Obstruction of Justice, then answer Koji and be truthful! Luna will know when you're lying!'' Hesh: ''We attacked the Dutchman because he was going to put Ben, Harper, and Foley in his crew. Mustang wasn't doing anything to help!'' Mason: ''Try listening to him and following his every order! He's your commanding officer!!'' Ben:'' But he's only two years older than I am! And he's only a Lance Corporal!'' Koji and Mustang:'' SERGEANT!!!'' Ben: ''Whatever!'' Luna: ''Your orders were to proceed to Bloodstone after rendezvousing with Hesh and Reese, not bother the Dutchman. You four would've threw the entire Multi-Universe off balance. Now, if that's all, you will now continue to Bloodstone. (to Koji) Koji, you are to go with them.'' Koji: Got it. (Luna, Mason, and the Brotherhood of Steel departs) Mustang: ''Okay everyone! We're going to Bloodstone! That's an order!!'' Ben: Understood. (The team eventually make their way to Bloodstone) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act II: Wraithmarsh Category:Lucien Fairfax Arc Category:Requiem Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts